Understanding
by FireStorm1991
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta have the house to themselves, but an important question gets in the way of any marital activities.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

My friend, dragoscilvio, and I were tossing this idea around earlier and it needed to be written. So we all know that fathers have a hard time understanding their daughters and their emotional meltdowns. Well…they're trying to understand XD

* * *

Bulma was fairly worn out after doing some paperwork Friday night. It had been a long week, and she just wanted some time to relax and spend some time with her husband. Her daughter was at a sleepover and Trunks was out with Goten, so she and Vegeta would have plenty of alone time. She smirked as she thought about the night they were going to have.

She finally reached the room and saw Vegeta resting in the bed, probably worn out from the amount of training he had been doing. _Some things never change, _she thought as she went to pick out something to wear for the night.

She took her nightie into the bathroom with her and quickly put it on, admiring herself in the mirror. This little number was Vegeta's favorite, the only red item of clothing she possessed. Grinning again at her reflection, she moved back into the room. The sight she saw made her giggle. Her Saiyan husband was lying on his back, staring hard at the ceiling with a perplexed look upon his face. He was always pretty intense, but she knew what would fix that.

Bulma slid onto the bed gracefully. "Hey there, cutie," she flirted, giving a small wink. She was completely shocked when Vegeta did not even respond to her presence. "Um, Vegeta…Earth to Vegeta." That definitely got his attention as he turned his head to view her. "Where were you just now?" He still didn't respond to her. "Seriously, Vegeta, I'm surprised you haven't jumped me yet. This is your favorite nightgown."

"I don't understand," he said curtly.

Bulma's eyebrow rose as she grew even more confused by her husband's behavior. "You…don't understand your favorite nightgown?" Bulma asked awkwardly. "But you're the one who bought it for me, with my money I might add."

Vegeta completely ignored her scolding. "Not that," he nearly growled. "Why was she crying?"

Bulma's confusion just became a look of sheer disbelief. Here she was, in the mood for time with Vegeta, with both of them completely alone, and he was asking a question about…wait, who was he asking about?

"Why was who crying?" Bulma said in a sigh, making herself comfortable, knowing that nothing was going to move forward until she answered his question.

"Bra…" Vegeta replied. "She…convinced me to take her to the mall. We got there, she saw a friend of hers with some guy, and then broke down crying…in the middle of the mall."

"Did she say anything while she was crying?" Bulma questioned mentally taking note of her daughter being upset by something she knew nothing of.

"How am I supposed to know?" Vegeta shouted. "I couldn't hear her through the sobbing!"

Bulma chuckled at his irritation and decided to add a little fuel to the fire. "Man, you would think with your Saiyan hearing you could hear anything."

"Do you think this is funny?" Vegeta snapped. "I don't know why my daughter was crying or if I said anything to make it worse!"

Bulma crossed her arms feeling a bit chilly being in practically nothing. "Well, what did you say?"

"I told her I would go tear them limb from limb because they somehow upset her and she told me that I didn't understand what was going on at all and then cried harder…" Vegeta muttered under his breath, not really wanting to admit that he upset his daughter further.

"Vegeta, did the girl she saw happen to be her classmate, Jessica?" Bulma continued to question.

Vegeta looked appalled for a second. "How am I supposed to know? All those teenagers look the same to me."

Bulma was trying so hard not to start laughing. Seeing Vegeta this upset about something so minor in the grand scheme of things was somewhat humorous, but it meant a lot to her that he cared enough about their children to want to understand them.

"Look, if it was Jessica, she recently got a new boyfriend from what Bra was telling me, so Bra was probably upset because she's not dating anyone," Bulma explained.

"But…she doesn't need to date anyone," Vegeta said a little more calmly, though still very frustrated. "No one is good enough for my daughter."

Bulma just blinked at her husband a few times before scoffing at the remark. "Vegeta…do me a favor and don't try to talk to our daughter. Just say these few little words and always send her to me for this stuff, okay?"

Vegeta crossed his arms and let out a "humph." "Fine," he muttered. "What are the words I need to say?"

Bulma smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked confusedly from her hand to her face, studying her soft expression. "It's going to be okay," she said just as softly as she was asking. "That's all you need to say to her when she gets like that."

"That's it?" Vegeta growled out bitterly. "That's barely anything."

"Exactly," Bulma replied before sighing. "Look, Vegeta, teenaged girls are difficult to understand and the usually the only ones that understand are women who were once teenaged girls themselves. What they need from their fathers is love and understanding, so those five little words mean everything."

"Oh…" Vegeta mumbled before looking away. Bulma could see the gears in his head turning before his hardened features finally relaxed. Vegeta looked back to her, grinning maliciously reminding Bulma that she was wearing her nightie. "You look a little cold there, woman," Vegeta taunted before quickly appearing on top of her. He pressed his nose to her temple and whispered seductively into her ear, "Allow me to warm you up."

Bulma laughed a little, knowing that she and Vegeta were finally going to have their night, but as soon as they were about to get started, they heard a door slam and Bra's crying followed. Both parents sighed/scoffed at being interrupted…Bulma was more frustrated that this was happening twice.

"I'll go," Vegeta told her. "You're not decent enough."

"Tch, tell me something I don't know," Bulma muttered. "Okay, go…and remember…only FIVE words."

Vegeta growled slightly before quickly disappearing from their room to search his daughter. He focused on her ki and realized that she was downstairs crying on the couch. He loudly made his way down the stairs before stopping in front of the couch and staring down at his daughter.

"Bra…" he said in attempts to get the girls attention.

His daughter looked up at him before burying her face back in the pillow. "I'm sorry, daddy," she said into the pillow making it come out muffled. "I know you and mom probably wanted to be alone, but I couldn't take it anymore!" Vegeta wanted to say something, but Bulma told him he could only use those five words, and now, while Bra was screaming into a pillow, did not seem like the right time. "It's all Carol's fault. She just had to bring up everyone's boyfriend. And then I felt so out of place because I couldn't even say anything!"

"Bra…" Vegeta tried again, hoping that she would get up and face him when he said the words.

"Why can't I find someone?" she continued to sob. "I'm pretty and smart like mom, and tough like you…am I just some kind of hopeless idiot when it comes to relationships?"

"Bra," Vegeta nearly growled, his fists clenching in irritation at his daughter insulting herself.

"Maybe I should just give up," she surrendered. "I mean, even Trunks has a girlfriend and he's so awkward!"

"Bra!" Vegeta shouted.

"What?" she snapped back sitting up and glaring at father.

Vegeta nearly sighed in relief before sitting down on the couch next to her. Bra stared at him like he had six heads when he took his hand and put it on her shoulder, her too looking from his hand to his face.

"It's going to be okay, princess," he said as softly as he could.

Bra blinked back some tears, all sobbing stopped, and wiped the remaining wetness from her face. "W-What?" she asked, making sure she had heard him right.

"You know I don't like repeating myself," Vegeta stated.

Bra's sadness immediately disappeared and her frown was replaced by a smile as she started laughing. "You're right, daddy," she said before tackling him into a hug. Vegeta awkwardly put his arms around his daughter like he usually did when she randomly hugged him and patted her back. "Thank you."

Bulma sighed, now dressed in her robe to warm up and grabbing a wine cooler from her mini-fridge. She got back into the bed under the covers before reaching for her engineering magazine on her night table. She took a swig of the cooler before raising it to the air as a silent "cheers." _Teenaged daughters, _she thought to herself, _the ultimate cock-block._


End file.
